


Make Love

by Officialstevenstone (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Officialstevenstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, or early, not that it matters; there's storm outside that pounds under their skin and pulls them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am while there was a thunderstorm outside even though I should be working on my soulmates AU. Oh well. Look forward to that in the near future!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, [Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/generally).
> 
> Title taken from the Daft Punk song, Make Love.

Rain slashes against the window, an angry noise to accompany the howling wind and crashing thunder. Lightning cracks across the sky and illuminates the dark room for a brief second, enough time to give Rhett a full view of the sight below him.

Link is sprawled across the bed, limbs thrown heavy and lips parted as he gasps out a moan. The sound is covered by the following clap of thunder, but Rhett’s heard it enough times to know just how Link’s voice hitches higher and drawls out longer when they’re pressed together like this. He’s alluring in this state. With his face bare of glasses, hair stuck to his skin from the sweat, and neck littered with fresh bruises, he almost seems to glow.

Rhett whispers something along those lines into his skin when he leans down, his mouth tucked just under the smaller man’s jawline, but Link doesn’t hear it over the rain knocking loud along the glass and the thunder rumbling constantly all around the room. Not that he needs to; he knows what Rhett is saying into his damp skin as their bodies move together in sync. Sweet nothings are his specialty, in and out of the bedroom.

Light flashes across the room again, and again, and again. It dances along the curve of Rhett’s spine and it curls into the divots in Link’s collarbone. It crackles in the air between them, making their toes curl in pleasure. It coaxes gasps and pleas from their tongues, chants of _more_ and _god_ echoing off the walls.

The once slow pace becomes rapid and jerky until a low groan sounds in the back of Rhett’s throat, his hips stuttering to a halt as pleasure crashes into him like waves. Link follows him over the edge after a particularly well timed flick of the wrist. They pull each other close once their orgasms subside, lips meeting in messy kisses as they fight off blissful grins.

Thunder reverberates through their bones with each rolling clap, a pleasant sensation that helps lull them to sleep after they’ve had their share of drowsy pillow talk. A final burst of light brightens the room and the last thing Rhett sees before he slips into the depths of unconsciousness is a content smile spread across Link’s features.


End file.
